Reunitied
by cldragon0E
Summary: This is the Sequel to That Other Life which is from Three years later which was a popular fiction by Mickey1980 and this is just a General Hospital fiction. The ladies terrorizes a local bad vampire strip club. Rachel and Natalya are mine.
1. Chapter 1

_Reunited _

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part One_

_Natalya was mediating and she was relaxing trying to feel very calm, she took a needle and as she put it in her arm, she screamed in pain. Sam and Rachel who were outside, "She still does this." Sam said and Rachel responds, "Every freaking morning, if she doesn't bring a guy home and puts him in the rack, she does this. If she has to crossover ten spirits, she does this. If she's having her period and snags my snacks, I help her." Sam gave Rachel that look. "What should we do tonight?" Rachel asked and Sam responded, "Hartford." "Are you serious, Hartford? It's the nest, you have been out of the game and I know you are no stranger to guns." Rachel said and Sam responded, "Yeah." "I think tonight we go to the Horsey-club." Rachel said and Sam responded, "What's the Horsey Club?" "It's a high level strip club…" Rachel said and Natalya swing the door opened, "They are snobs just because I do a show when I strip and whipped my fellow dancers, it's considered cruel and unusual, whatever." Natalya said and left. Rachel turned to Sam and said, "You don't want to know." As the door-bell rang, Sam opened the door to find her mother, Alexis Davis there. "I want answers." Alexis said and Rachel responded, "Who's there?" Sam had to think quick and said, "Rachel, this is my mother, Alexis Davis, the District Attorney of Port Charles." Rachel paused and had to think quick…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Reunited _

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Two_

"_Please to meet you Ms. Davis, I'm…." Rachel said and Alexis responded, "Obviously you're looking for some lie to cover her why my daughter is here." Natalya walks in tears and cries really loud while holding a wedding dress. "He left me at the altar, he said just because I was twenty-six I was too old." Natalya said and she walked slowly to the couch then let out her tears. "Mom! She just woke up too, why couldn't you call?" Sam asked and Natalya added, "I don't have a fat ass!" Natalya was selling this. "Sam was leaving and I called her, Natalya had been left at the altar and Sam had to come to support her, she doesn't talk about us because…I'm very ashamed to admit this, Sam and I were lovers." Rachel said and send her the thought, __**Next time cover your tracks, a little bit. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Reunited_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Three_

"_So Sam……you like women too?" Alexis asked and Sam responded, "Yeah, I did like women and then it was a phased because Rachel…It was personal problems…" Natalya cried into the dress still selling it. "Well, Rachel had problems committing to me." Sam said and Alexis responded, "Why did you leave?" "Come on Natalya, we're go back asleep." Rachel said and walked Natalya out. _

"_I left because I had no life there, no life." Sam said and Alexis responded, "What are we chopped liver?" "Jason was no more, Lucky was boring as hell and I was the resident….." Sam said and Alexis responded, "I thought it was because you and your friends were reuniting to kill evil supernatural things and never get caught." "No!" Sam said and Alexis responded, "Helena was more than what she appeared to be. There's a reason why Helena has been around a long time." Rachel and Natalya walked in. "You know!" They said in unison. "You are Rachel Gunn, I know you are a lot more than you say you are but for right now, all I know is that you have the ability to throw fire." Alexis said and added, "You are Natalya Lawson, you are a level five psychic and a good actress." "I resigned as District Attorney and I'm here to make sure you ladies never get in trouble." Alexis said and then told_ _Sam there's a power struggle in and Sonny is in the thick of things. Rachel was keeping Natalya on all the events and Jason was going to make a move. She told her that Jerry and him stage Kristina's, Molly and her death. Jason also told her where Sam was. __**Mental note find Jason Morgan, Rachel thought. **__"I will be living in Mystic and if you need me…" Alexis said and as she left her number, she left with bodyguards. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Reunited_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Four_

_Ladies and Gentleman is by Salivia_

_As the ladies made there way to the car, Rachel stopped them both and counted down from five there was a car explosion. "Every time we go to the Zebra Club, this happens." Rachel said and Natalya responded, "We've burn it down the last three times." "The place is like from dusk Till Dawn but the vampires are much more…..not uglier." Rachel said and so they took the Hummer. Sam took the backseat with her shot-gun and magnums in the back. "Okay babe, when we hit Merritt, there's going to be Porsches coming out, they can't shoot, aim for the tires." Rachel said _

Ladies and gentlemen please

Would you bring your attention to me?

For a feast for your eyes to see

An explosion of catastrophe.

Like nothing you've ever seen before

Watch closely as I open this door

Your jaws will be on the floor

After this you'll be begging for more.

_As Sam shot them out and they went up in flames, every now and then Rachel threw a fireball. Natalya was fixing her make-up.."Strawberry isn't you." Rachel said and Natalya gave her a fuck-you look. _

Ladies and gentlemen good evening

You've seen that seeing is believing

Your ears and your eyes will be bleeding

Please check to see if you're still breathing.

Hold tight cause the show it's not over

If you will, please move in closer

You're about to be bowled over

By the wonders you're about to behold here.

"_When we hit Bridgeport, every fucking gang will be out in force." Rachel said and Natalya responded, "What part you're going through?" "I don't know yet." Rachel said and Sam responded, "Is this a regular visit?" "Once a month, It takes that long to open up and they have tons of girls, I mean it's like they have them in cages." Rachel said and as Sam pulled out her shotgun blew the car that was trying to crash them…._


	5. Chapter 5

_Reunited_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Five_

_  
As they enter the end of the street, they saw the big lights and balloons. "You know, why is it that humans love women stripping down?" Rachel asked and Sam responded, "Honey, you're half-human." "I know, I mean stripped before I go to bed because I like being naked but I'm not going to shake my perfect body for dollars, I mean isn't it prostituting." Rachel said and Natalya responded, "Only if there's sex involved." They gave Natalya the look. "Why do I always get the look?" Natalya asked and added, "She got knocked by a gangster and engaged to his enforcer then terrorized a mother and kidnapped a baby." "Honey you still have them beat, what happened after you got fired?" Rachel asked and Natalya was quiet. As they walk to the door, Natalya told about the boss, the zipper and the nut-cracker. The bodyguard, the broken nose and swears of Jesus then the shotgun, the riot and the fire. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Reunited_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Six_

"_Okay, this is your monthly re-opening and we are here to make sure you don't have to wait a whole another month to do this again. Now, if we find sucking where blood is being exchanged, you will die and if we get attacked after that, it won't be pretty." Rachel said and a bodyguard who recognizes Natalya tried to rush them, Sam took out her small bat then took out his leg. "Is there any fucking questions?" Rachel asked and everyone went back to business. Well, it only took two hours for a riot to break out, the humans ran for there lives as the female vampires were attacking, Natalya seems to still hold a grudge and Sam in shotgun fashion decided to really make a mark. She went down to the basement and found a breaker; she put C-4 on it. A present from her mother and as she told Rachel what she was going to do, Rachel flew set the bomb up and the Zebra club blew up. Rachel, Natalya and Sam all went back to New Haven. No cops a day later, they slept in and a month later, Horsey club was getting ready for their opening in a year…._


End file.
